


Vitenka

by napsushi



Series: The Sick Bois [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Victor is sick again by popular demand!!, no beta we die like men, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napsushi/pseuds/napsushi
Summary: Victor loves when Yuuri calls him Vitenka.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Sick Bois [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906477
Kudos: 45





	Vitenka

**Author's Note:**

> Multiple folks on tumblr wanted more sick Victor, so here ya go!!

Victor groaned as he purged the contents of his stomach for a third time that day, or what was left in his stomach. Yuuri sat behind him, rubbing soothing circles on his lower back and murmuring soft encouragements to him in Japanese. When Victor lifted his head from the toilet bowl, Yuuri held a glass of water up to his lips so he could rinse the remaining bile from his mouth, spitting it out then taking more refreshing gulps of water.

Once he was sure that bout of horribleness was over, Victor leaned back into Yuuri, whining. “I don’t deserve you, you’re so sweet. You take care of me so well,  _ солнышко. _ ”

Yuuri runs his fingers through Victor’s hair, pulling it out of his face where sweat was making it sick. “Of course I’m good to you, and of course you deserve me. You’re amazing, Vitenka.”

Oh, that did it. Victor felt tears building up in his eyes as he turned around to pull Yuuri close in a hug. “Y-you called me Vitenka! Oh, Yura, now you’ve done it. You kill me with that sweet mouth.”

Yuuri used a cloth to wipe more sweat from Victor’s brow. “Georgi said it would make you melt if I did that, I’ll have to thank him later.” Yuuri stood, and held both hands out to Victor. “Come on up, let's get you a shower then off to bed.”

Victor accepted the help up, then pouted a bit. “Only if you join me…”

Yuuri placed a kiss on Victor's cheek, smiling up at him with all the love in the world behind his mahogany eyes. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> солнышко (solnyshko) - my sun


End file.
